When you saved me you saved my heart too
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: When Stephanie saves SPortacus from Robbies latest mad scheam there is a rather intresting result. Sportacus and Stephanie fluf.
1. Chapter 1

Ok all the usual stuff here at the start I do not own Lazy Town or any of the characters. Right well that's that . . . This fic comes with a fluff warning, so if you don't like fluff then don't read. I am dyslexic it means sometimes my spelling isn't all that good so be nice.

When you saved me, you saved my heart too.

Part one:

Stephanie, Trixie, Pixel, Ziggy, Stingy and Sportacus were enjoying a lovely afternoon playing softball, they were laughing together and in general having a lot of fun as they played. This game of softball was however rather more special then all the other games they had ever taken part in as it was being played to celebrate Stephanie's eighteenth birthday.

Stephanie was playing as a fielder, she was doing her best to try and catch the ball, then she suddenly notice Robbie Rotten under a tree near by watching them playing attentively, this made the hairs on the back of Stephanie's neck stand up something here wasn't right, Robbie hated sports so why was he watching them playing so closely?

Stephanie watched him out of the corner of her eye, she saw him raise what looked like one of his inventions in his hands, Stephanie let out a sound of distress what ever it was, Robbie had it aimed for Sportacus.

With out a second thought Stephanie ran over to the town hero, she stood in front of Sportacus her arms spread wide, at the same moment Robbie fired, the blue beam of light hit Stephanie full in the chest, Sportacus let out a cry of despair and anger, he carefully caught Stephanie as she fell back wards into his well-built arms.

Stephanie looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I love you Sportacus, I couldn't let him hurt you."

"Shhh, don't talk like that is the last thing you will ever say, you'll be alright Stephanie just you wait and see." Sportacus said more to reassure him self about her condition then to comfort Stephanie.

She shook her head a rueful smile on her lips. "I don't think I will be Sportacus. I feel so very strange. . ." Those were the last words Stephanie spoke, her brown eyes flickered closed and she lay in Sportacus's arms unmoving.

As she lay there motionless in his strong arms, Sportacus looked down on Stephanie his blue eyes were filled with a deep pain and sorrow. Slowly he walked over to a near by bench and gently Sportacus carefully placed Stephanie down on to the bench, he bent over her motionless form and gently he felt for a pulse, Sportacus let out a breath of relief when he found it and felt a slight breath on his cheek. Sportacus had been so afraid for a few moments there that he had lost Stephanie before even getting the chance to tell her how he felt in response to her statement of how she felt about him.

Slowly Sportacus stood up he rounded angrily on Robbie, who was still standing near by rooted to the spot by shear shock, he had not planned on any one noticing him, let alone some one trying to save Sportacus from his evil plan. "Robbie what have you done to Stephanie?" Sportacus asked demandingly.

Robbie visibly flinched at the harsh tone of Sportacus's voice and then gulped nervously. "I really didn't mean for this to happen to the girl. I was just trying to make you so lazy that you wouldn't care what happened here in Lazy Town any more. I didn't realise this was going to happen, I really didn't, it wasn't part of the plan it was an accident."

Sportacus rolled his eyes at the heavens and prayed for a little patience with Robbie right now. "Robbie that dose not help me one bit, so let me ask you again, what on earth you have done to Stephanie?"

"Well as I said I was using my lazy ray, but it looks like I had it up to high and it has put miss pinkie into stasis." Robbie explained scratching his head and looking around a little sheepishly.

Sportacus reached out, he firmly gripped Robbie by the shoulders and then shook him slightly. "Then for heavens sake undo the effects of your ray."

Nervously Robbie scratched the back of his head again and said in a very small voice. "I'm afraid I can't."

"What!" Yelled Sportacus at the top of his voice, anger was burning in his clearly brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I only made the ray to make people lazy, not for making people energetic, so I don't know how to cure the problem, I'm really sorry but I am afraid to say that if truth be told can't help you with this."

Sportacus held his hand out and looked at Robbie, his eyes still simmering with anger and spoke in a tone that said there would be no arguments to his request. "Give me the lazy ray Robbie, right now!"

With a gulp Robbie unquestionably handed the ray to Sportacus, he looked down at the offending object, he turned to Pixel and then spoke. "Pixel would you take this and see if you and your computer can figure out something to undo Stephanie current condition."

Pixel took the lazy ray from Sportacus. "Right Sportacus, I'll get onto it right away!" Holding it carefully Pixel ran off with the ray back to his house so that he could get started on his work strait away.

Sportacus turned back to Robbie and once more his blue eyes went hard with fury. "As for you get out of my sight and don't even think of causing any more trouble in Lazy Town for quiet a while or I might just really lose my temper with you and believe me when I say Robbie that me losing my temper is not something you ever want to see."

Robbie swallowed apprehensively and scrambled off as quickly as he could manage back to his hide out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

Ziggy stood quietly beside the comatose Stephanie for a few moments before saying with a slight smile. "Wow Stephanie sure dose look pretty when she is asleep, doesn't seeing her like this make you think of sleeping beauty Sportacus?"

Sportacus turned round to look at Stephanie, as he took her in laying there, Sportacus's sky blue eyes widened, he gulped and flushed slightly.

When Sportacus was so quiet at his question Ziggy looked up at Sportacus confused, as he looked at Sportacus Ziggy could see a deep and indescribable emotion burning in Sportacus's sky blue eyes, Ziggy's mouth opened with shock and he spoke softly. "Oh Sportacus are you in love with Stephanie?"

Sportacus looked at the floor with momentary embracement before looking at Ziggy and saying boldly. "Yes Ziggy, I am in love with Stephanie and I have been for a very long time. I think that you are very right Ziggy, to make a comparison to Stephanie and sleeping beauty, I only wish that she was going to be as easy to wake from her sleep as in the fairy tales, but I guess we shall just have to wait and see what Pixel manages to come up with for a cure for Stephanie."

"Yes your right, we will have to wait for Pixel, it could take him ages though and some how it just doesn't seem right to leave her laying here on the bench to wait all that time for Pixel to come up with a cure." Whispered Ziggy thoughtfully.

"Yeah I think that you are right, it really just doesn't seem right." Agreed Trixie from near by. "But what can we do for Stephanie?" She asked Ziggy gently.

Ziggy looked at the floor and then with sudden inspiration said. "Well first I think that we need to move Stephanie some were a lot more comfortable then the bench."

"That's a good idea Ziggy, but just were do you suggest we put her exactly?" Trixie asked.

"Well let's see, it should be some were safe." Ziggy answered.

"Well obviously."

"Some were dry too." Ventured Stingy joining in with the conversation.

"Yep that's a definite must." Agreed Trixie and Ziggy.

"Comfortable is on the list already." Added Trixie.

"Yeah sure is." Acknowledged Ziggy and Stingy.

"I think some were romantic might be nice for Stephanie." Sportacus said with slight embracement and his cheeks turning a slight shade of red at his rather bold suggestion.

Stingy, Ziggy and Trixie looked up at him and they all beamed at him approvingly. "Yes that's a really good idea Sportacus." Enthused Trixie, before then looking round at them all and saying. "But that still leaves us with the same problem were do we place our sleeping friend?"

The three of them stood looking thoughtful, Sportacus knew were he would like for Stephanie to be but he would wait a while before making that suggestion to the others. "Well we could just take her back to her uncles house." Suggested Stingy to the others.

Ziggy looked over at Stingy an expression of disappointment clear on his face. "But that just feels like a bit of a let down and also like we just couldn't be bothered to think of something better then that. Come on guys this is Stephanie we are talking about there we have to be able to think of something better then that."

"Yeah I totally agree with Ziggy on that idea, it really dose just suck and lacks any imagination what's so ever." Said Trixie with a nod of her head and then after a moment's silence she carried on talking. "I don't know about you two but I was picturing some were high up, with sunlight or moonlight streaming through the window, the light falling on Stephanie as she lays there. You know something really romantic like that, were you could just imagine Stephanie's very own hero coming to rescue her." Trixie let out a longing sigh and her eyes were clouded with the image she had just created.

"Now that's just what I had in mind for Stephanie too, after all she deserves that kind of romance in her life." Ziggy said nodding his head in agreement to Trixie's statement.

"So some were high up. . . well what about the old club house that is certainly high up." Stingy suggested thoughtfully.

Trixie shook her head at this suggestion. "Goodness no, how on earth would you make a tree house into something romantic?"

"You have a point there." Stingy conceded to her grudgingly.

"Well there is the spare room in Pixel's house it sure is high up after all it's on the second floor and it gets lots of sunlight." Ventured Ziggy in a quiet voice as his suggestion for the place Stephanie should be aloud to rest in.

There was a thoughtful silence at this suggestion and it seemed to be the best idea that they had so far.

Sportacus decided now was time to put in his suggestion for Stephanie's resting place, after all if they accepted his idea it would mean that he could watch over the one he loved every day until she was well once again. "Well how about we put Stephanie in my air ship, it's high up, full of light as the airship has huge windows, it's certainly dry, definitely safe after all I'm there to take care of her, I'm sure Stephanie would be more then comfortable in my bed and as for romantic I have the best view of the town from up there and you can't get a lot more romantic then that."

Trixie, Ziggy and Stingy looked up at Sportacus and there were expressions of understanding on each of their faces at his words. "Hey that's a really good idea Sportacus!" Trixie enthused happily.

"Just two questions." Said Ziggy thoughtfully.

Sportacus looked at Ziggy and asked, "Yes Ziggy what are they?"

"One can we come and visit Stephanie? Two were on earth are you going to sleep if Stephanie is in your bed?"

"Two very good questions Ziggy, in answer to the fist of cause you can come and visit Stephanie any time you like. As for the second question I'll make myself a bed on the floor and sleep there, it won't be a problem it would be jut like camping."

Ziggy nodded satisfied. "Ok then, you take good care of Stephanie for us, now you hear me?"

"Of cause I will take good care of her Ziggy don't worry." Sportacus stepped up to the bench were Stephanie lay carefully he lifted Stephanie up into his arms and walked off a little way before turning back and saying. "Oh Ziggy go to the Mayor and tell him what happened and were Stephanie is ok?"

Ziggy smiled at Sportacus. "Sure I'll do that." Ziggy ran off towards the mayor's house and Sportacus carried on walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three:

Carrying Stephanie Sportacus cautiously made his way to were his airship was waiting, he looked up at it and puzzled for a moment over the best way to get himself and Stephanie up to the airship and then an idea struck him. "Sky chaser!" He commanded clearly.

The sky chaser came down wings open, still carrying Stephanie; Sportacus leapt on and made his way back to the airship on his sky chaser. When he got near to the door he called out. "Door!" It opened out to form it usual platform, Sportacus jumped off onto he platform, still managing to keep a perfect hold on Stephanie and made sure the sky chaser went back to it's holding place before going towards the door way of his airship.

As Sportacus went to step inside his airship he felt his cheeks go slightly red, he couldn't help but feel a little shy this was the first time that he had ever had a woman in his airship and even more to the point the woman that he loved.

Taking a deep encouraging breath Sportacus stepped into the airship, the door closed quietly behind him and Sportacus carried Stephanie across the white room. "Bed!" Sportacus called out clearly.

Sure enough his bed appeared from the wall and lowered itself into place. "Pillow!" A snow-white pillow appeared from a trapdoor in the ceiling and dropped down onto the bed.

Sportacus walked over to the bed and gently lover Stephanie onto the bed, once he was sure that she was in a comfortable position he spoke again to the airship. "Duvet!" The duvet fell down from above him and strait into Sportacus's waiting arms, tenderly he placed the duvet over Stephanie to make sure she staid warm whilst she was in this comatose state.

Sportacus stood looking down at Stephanie, his ice blue eyes were full of sadness, gingerly he reached out caressed her check. "Stephanie thank you for saving me from Robbie. I hope that I will be able to save you in return because I want to be able to tell you that I love you too."

The sudden bright glowing light of his crystal court Sportacus's eye and he looked down at it confused, the crystal wasn't beeping so no one was in trouble it was just glowing very brightly. "What on earth? Why is my crystal glowing?" He asked himself puzzled, no answer to that question came into his mind and the crystal stopped glowing again. "That was odd, I wonder why my crystal was glowing?" Sportacus raised his hand and scratched the back of his head; a look of confusion on his face and then Sportacus dismissed the questions with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sportacus made him self a bed up on the floor next to were Stephanie slept, he was determined not to be to far from her in case she should wake by her self and need him.

Sportacus had only just completed making his bed on the floor by his currently occupied bed when mail suddenly arrived. "I have Mail!" Sportacus effortlessly court the mail and removed the letter inside.

"Oh it's from the mayor. Please take good care of my niece until she is well and I must say Sportacus that I completely approve of Stephanie being in your care. All my best Mayor Meanswell." Sportacus smiled to himself it was nice to know that the mayor had such faith in him.

For Sportacus the next few days seemed to go past so slowly, as he waited nervously for any kind of news from Pixel.

After a weak of waiting had past Sportacus was growing rather depressed is seemed that Pixel wasn't going to find a way to cure Stephanie, he was just making himself lunch when mail appeared, Sportacus caught it faultlessly. "I have mail." Hope soared threw him, as he spoke those words, was this letter finally news from Pixel, Sportacus withdrew the contents of the tube and looked down at the letter. "Hey Sportacus, I think that I have finally managed to invent the right kind of ray to wake Stephanie from the effects of the lazy ray. So why don't you come over to my place and pick up the energy ray. From Pixel."

An expression of pure joy crossed Sportacus's face at last a cure for Stephanie, his heart leapt at the idea of finally being able to see his loved one awake once more. "Ladder!" Sportacus cried with a note of joy in his voice.

The ladder unfolded from the airship, Sportacus descended the ladder then made sure that it went back into the ship, so that he was sure that no one could get to Stephanie whist he was at Pixels.

Sportacus ran as quickly as he could to pixels, excitement and happiness making him run so fast that all any one else saw was a blue blur, when Sportacus reached Pixels house he went strait to the computer room, were sure enough he found Pixel working away, Sportacus smiled and spoke. "Hey Pixel!"

Pixel jumped slightly, as normal he had been so absorbed in his work that he hadn't noticed Sportacus's entrance. "Oh hey Sportacus. Well here is the energy ray I invented to counter Robbie's lazy ray, I hope it works, I've done my best with it."

Sportacus smiled down at Pixel. "I'm sure that your best will work just fine." Pixel picked up the ray from his desk, he handed the ray across to Sportacus and he took it from him. "Thanks Pixel."

"No problem."

Sportacus stood; he waved good-bye to Pixel and then ran back to his airship. "Ladder!" He ordered clearly, the ladder fell down, Sportacus climbed up to the airship; he made sure the ladder was secured back into the airship before he made his way over to were Stephanie lay.

Sportacus looked the ray over; he set it to wake up, took aim, said a silent prayer and then fired. Absolutely nothing happened; with a gloomy sigh Sportacus flopped down onto the floor feeling rather dejected and he let the ray fall onto the floor unnoticed.

How long Sportacus sat like this he wasn't sure, he shook himself this was not the time to lose hope, this was the time to try and see if there was something else he could try. Sportacus's shoulders dropped but what else was there that he could do, his mind drew a blank, he let out a deep pained sigh and walked over to the bed were Stephanie lay sleeping. "It pains me to admit this Stephanie but it seems that I am unable to save you from this condition."

As he spoke to her, once again his crystal began to glow brightly, with sudden inspiration Sportacus understood what the crystal glowing actually meant carefully Sportacus removed the crystal from its protective casing and placed in into Stephanie's right hand which he gently closed round it and then stood back for a moment.

Sportacus closed his eyes for a moment looking for the right words in his heart and soul. "Crystal given to me so that I might help others, please help me to wake this lady before me." He whispered a silent prayer that his assumption about what the crystals glowing meant was right.

Sportacus reached out, he placed his left hand over the top of Stephanie's right hand and closed his eyes once more. He could feel the power of the crystal and his love for Stephanie throbbing beneath his strong fingers Sportacus let out a nervous sigh and spoke yet again. "Please my crystal undo the effects of this evilly educed sleep and wake for me the one I love." Sportacus felt the power draw into a tight ball, Sportacus apprehensively opened one eye to see what was happening and at exactly that moment, there was an explosion of sky blue light that engulfed him and Stephanie, as the power of his crystal and all his love for Stephanie was released in a massive explosion. The light was so bright that Sportacus had to close his eyes so as not to be blinded by it.

"Sportacus?" Asked a familiar voice confused.

Sportacus's sky blue eyes shot open at the sound of her voice. "Your awake Stephanie. Thank goodness it worked!" He exclaimed relived.

"Yes, it would appear that I am indeed awake, thank you for saving me Sportacus." Stephanie breathed a note of relief in her voice.

Sportacus gazed down into her brown eyes, well now that she was awake is was certainly time to say some very important things to Stephanie, Sportacus smiled at her widely and then said. "Ah yes that reminds me there is something I need to say to you, I need to say thank you to you for also having saved me Stephanie."

"Your welcome Sportacus." Then Stephanie flushed with embracement as she suddenly remembered her last words before she had succumbed to the effects of the lazy ray.

Sportacus gently took Stephanie's right hand and still blushing she watched intrigued as he removed from her hand his crystal, Stephanie looked at Sportacus confused but he mealy smiled at Stephanie as Sportacus put the crystal back into it's rightful place.

As Sportacus looked at Stephanie he noticed her flushed cheeks and he was fairly sure of the reason behind those red cheeks. "You know what you said about loving me before you fell asleep, did you mean it Stephanie?" He asked her softly.

"Yes Sportacus I did mean it." Stephanie confessed shyly her flushing an even deeper shade of red as she spoke.

"Then I have also have confession to make." Sportacus said to Stephanie bravely.

"Really Sportacus what is that?" Stephanie couldn't help but ask Sportacus deeply intrigued.

"I love you too." Sportacus said his ice blue eyes locked with her earth brown ones uncertainly awaiting her reaction to this news.

As soon as Sportacus said those words Stephanie quickly sat up in the bed, then Stephanie suddenly realised she was on Sportacus's airship and in Sportacus's bed but she didn't have time or the inclination to ask why she was here there was something more important on her mind right now. "Oh Sportacus! You love me really?"

Sportacus merely smiled at this question, he slowly leant down towards Stephanie, carefully he lifted her chin and then very gently he kissed her. Stephanie put her arms up round Sportacus's back, her eyes slid closed and she leant up into the kiss.

Eventually they broke the kiss and brown chocolate eyes gazed lovingly into sky blue eyes that shone with happiness. "Yes Stephanie I really am in love with you."

Stephanie smiled up at Sportacus, gently she released him and he sat down on the bed beside her. "So out of interest why am I up here on your airship?"

Sportacus flushed a little guilty at this question. "Because I wanted you to be here near me were I could be with you, so I convinced Stingy, Trixie and Ziggy that this was the best place for you to be. Ziggy at my request told your uncle were you were and he sent me a letter saying that even he approved of you being here with me. So here you stayed and I watched over you until you were cured."

"Oh I see. So then I guess we had better go and tell every one that I am alright." Stephanie suggested in a soft tone of voice.

Sportacus looked down at her his blue eyes shone with mischief. "Oh that can wait till later, when I am done kissing you some more." Before Stephanie could answer, Sportacus leant in and claimed her lips once more in a soft loving kiss.

The end.


End file.
